


Only fools rush in

by falaheeyhoo



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Football | Soccer, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falaheeyhoo/pseuds/falaheeyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver are two soccer players with very different goals in life. While Connor only has eyes for soccer and feel like he only can succeed in life if he becomes the very best, Oliver thinks that there are more important  things in life than soccer.<br/>Their roads cross when Connor transfers to Oliver's team and the question now is, will they push each other down or lift each other up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the team

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi chapter fic that I've been working with for a while. It's been for my own amusement but maybe some of you will like it as well. I have kept myself from publishing because english isn't my first language, so I'm always terribly nervous whenever I publish something, so this is the first time I publish something bigger. Also, I'm european which means that I normally say football but I've had to change for this fic because it's set in the US (sigh). But I might been writing football i some places without noticing.  
> I obviously don't own any characters etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“And Oliver, you’re with Connor” the coach said. “Start with easily passing the ball between each other”. Oliver sighted. Whenever there was a new player in the team, he always got paired up with them. The coach had told him it was because he is the only one in the team that was polite by nature. Which perhaps was true because most of the guys in the team did not have the rhetoric gift. This time the new player was called Connor and had apparently just moved here from Florida. He had dark hair and a dark, thin beard following his strong jawline. It made him look handsome but right now Oliver thought it mostly made him look arrogant, as if he was way too good looking for his own best. The beard also made him look at least 20 even though he probably was 17 years old just as the rest of the team. He was also wearing a bright yellow soccer shirt, that stood out to the rest of the teams dark blue shirts. Oliver wasn’t really in the mood of being social but the team always needed new players and he had not even seen him play yet so Oliver decided to put on his most polite smile and walked up to him.    
“I’m Oliver”   
“Ahh nice to meet you, I’m Connor” He gave Oliver a very charming smile and Oliver couldn’t help himself and smile back. Connor passed the ball to Oliver and they started to pass back and forth.    
“So is it a good team?”  
 “Yeah yeah, we came in third in the state cup last year and our coach is very devoted.” Oliver rambled.  
 “yeah I’m aware, that’s why I choose this team. I meant do you have a good atmosphere and team spirit and all that?” Connor said fast as he smiled.   
“Aha, well yeah I think so. I mean we do a lot of stuff together outside of the soccer as well, like parties and have game nights and stuff. Most of us have know each other since preschool”.  ”Aaah okay, sounds cool”  ”but we are all extremely dedicated to the soccer as well, we will only be satisfied if we win the state cup this year. Just be prepared for that”.  ”Okay well…” Connor laughed a little.  
”It sounds just like me. I am terrible at losing, once I got so mad I accidentally cracked a window in the changing room in my old club”  
 ”Oh wow” Oliver answered, rather surprised. Oliver had a hard time picturing Connor in a rage, he seemed so calm and in-control right now.   
”So I guess I’ll fit in quite alright?”  ”Yeah yeah absolutely, I’m sure you’ll feel at home here” Oliver said as the coach started to gather the team to move on to the next exercise. It didn’t take long for Oliver to realize that Connor was a great soccer player. They continued to do one-to-one exercises for most of the practice and Connor practically played with Oliver. His technic skills where superb and he did feints Oliver had only seen professionals on tv do. Oliver was so exhausted that he was almost relieved when the practice ended and they finally got to the changing room. He sat down between Connor and the teams goalkeeper Asher.  
 “I have to say that I’m impressed” Oliver told Connor.   
“Yeah dude, you’re amazing” Asher filled in.   
“Now you’re just being nice, you’re pretty good yourself” Connor said, obviously flattered.   
“No seriously, you did great. We really need a striker like you in the team” Asher said as he took his shirt off.    
“Well thank you” Connor answered as he started to untie his soccer shoes. Asher joked about how Connor must have played soccer since he was a fetus and Connor laughed politely.  
 ”Naah I’ve played since I was 5 but I played with guys that where 2 years older than me just until a few years ago” Connor explained.    
”I would not have wanted to play with older guys when I was 5” Oliver said and thought of himself as a child. Five-year-old Oliver where extremely reserved and shy and he did not even dare to try soccer before he was 8 years old.   
”Yeah I remember that they made a bit fun of me in the beginning but as I got better they stopped” Connor answered casually. He did not seem to think that it was such big deal. Oliver nodded as he got undressed and then fetched his towel. He heard Connor and Asher start to discuss Arsenal, a team that they apparently had a shared love for, as they followed Oliver to the showers.    
”I swear I cried like a baby when they won the finale in the FA-cup last season” Oliver heard Asher say and Connor laughed a little and then agreed. Then Oliver couldn’t help himself but interfere.  
 ”Well I’m not surprised, I guess you’ll have to settle with that when the premier league trophy is so far away” Oliver mumbled without even looking at Connor and Asher, who turned quiet.  ”Ollie routs for the other team” Asher then whispered. ”But he is a Chelsea fan as well, so keep away from him”. Oliver smiled, he was used to Asher’s humor and his small jokes about his sexuality. Sometimes Asher could be a bit ignorant but then Oliver was quick to lecture him. He knew that Asher never meant any harm. except when they fought about soccer, then Asher was often dead serious. But they where best friends and had been for years. Asher was the person that he first came out to, even though Asher already had figured it out before he actually told him. Then Asher was the one that defended Oliver, when the team found out, from the very few harassment that he got. Over all the team didn’t mind but Oliver still kept to himself while they showered. Mostly out of respect to the other guys. Even though he never got turned on by seeing his team mates shower after practice. The guys where often joking and talking a lot in the showers and it was such a non-sexual situation. But he still tried to keep himself from looking too much on his team mates when they where naked because he could understand if they got a bit uncomfortable, even though they really shouldn’t. But as they left the showers he could not help but notice that Connor had a great body. He had broad shoulders and he had certainly abs but not too much, just enough so that they showed, and he had a thin trail of hair that went over his stomach and down to his, whatever. Oliver quickly looked into the wall. There was a line and there it went. He started to get dressed as he listened to Asher and Connor discuss school. Connor where apparently starting the same school as Oliver and Asher went to.    
”Just ask me and Oliver if you’ve got any questions” Asher said and poked Oliver in the side. Oliver let out a high pitched squeal which gave Asher a good laugh.   
”Well, Asher is an idiot so don’t listen to much to him” Oliver said and turned to Connor.  
 ”Aahh, he totally means well” Connor said and watched Asher has he dried his tears from laughing. ”Or at least, I think so”. Connor turned around to pick up his shoes and as he did Asher poked him in the side as well. Connor made a similar squeal to the one Oliver had done earlier which had both Oliver and Asher laughing.   
”Welcome to the team” Oliver said after finish laughing.


	2. Introducing

 

“How was practice?” Olivers mom Anne asked him during dinner later that night.   
“It was alright” Oliver said and told her about the new guy Connor and about how Connor had practically played with him during the practice.  
 “Oh, hope he can help you score a lot of goals then so you can go to the final” she said, obviously trying to seem interested even though she knew nothing about soccer.  
 “Yeah I really hope so” Oliver answered and smiled as he took another round of spaghetti. They had come in third two years in a row now so they really wanted to play the final this year.  
That was what they were working so hard for. They had practice 5 out of 7 days in the week and most of the guys even thought that was too little. Oliver thought it was just enough.  
He loved soccer but liked having a few days off in the week to just relax. He started with soccer when he was 8 which was considered pretty late and he had always been a defender. He was not fast enough or had the technic to be a striker or midfielder but he was good at reading the game and knew exactly when it was right to act and he could shoot shoot best in the whole team. He was the one that always took the free kicks and sometimes penalties. So even if he was a defender he got to do some goals every season. The front door slammed and Olivers twin sister Sarah and their dad Richard came into the kitchen. Richard had picked up Sarah from her dance practice and she had a lot to tell the rest of the family about what had went down at the practice. She was as uninterested in soccer as one could possibly be and Oliver was just as uninterested in dancing. Oliver and Sarah were each other opposites. As babies, Oliver was very quiet and only cried when he was in pain or hungry while Sarah almost cried and made sounds constantly. As they got older Sarahs constant crying turned over to constant talking.  
Sarah was extremely outgoing and Oliver ended up a bit in the background. Whenever Oliver wanted something he asked Sarah to go ask for it because he didn’t dare to himself.  
In school, Oliver where always with Sarah and he barley talked to anyone else, so when they started middle school their parents put them in different classes. In the beginning Oliver found it extremely difficult and spent a lot of time alone, until Asher and his gang found out that he played soccer and asked if he wanted to play with them during the breaks and after that, Oliver bloomed out. They did not look similar at all either but everyone always told them they did because they were adopted. Oliver and Sarah where only 1 year old when they got adopted from an orphan in Manila in The Philippines. They knew nothing about their biological parents. Just as so many other babies, they had been left at the stairs of the orphan without any letter or message when they were just a few days old. Oliver did not think about it much because he loved his actual parents a lot. But sometimes during late nights he found himself fantasize about how his life would have turned out if he did grow up in The Philippines instead. When he was younger he used to think about how it would be to play soccer in The Philippines and how easy it would be to qualify for the national team, because they were ranked 100 in the world or something like that. Nowadays he thought of how it would be to grow up gay over there. He had googled and found a lot of terrible articles about how LGBTQ people was treated over there and even though they had some discrimination laws and it was certainly not the worst country to grow up gay in, it was certainly not the best. Which was something that made him feel very lucky about getting to grow up in the US. Oliver had known he was gay since he was 12, when he formed a crush on Zac Efron in High school musical. He used to keep a poster of him, which he had stolen from Sarah, in his night table. The he used to sit and look at when he was alone and he was so scared that someone would find it and think he was weird. But if you don’t want someone to find something, you should not put it in a drawer in your night table, so of course Sarah found the poster and confronted him. Sarah got very angry but only because he didn’t ask if he could borrow the poster and through the years Sarah turned into one of his biggest supporters. Whenever a random jerk in school tried to make fun of Oliver, Sarah was there to confront them. But there were not many that minded and those who did he simply just ignored. Except for Sarah there was his team and Asher. Sure he had to manage a few stupid gay jokes sometimes and some of the guys where a bit ignorant but no one really meant any harm. He felt very lucky.  Oliver finished his dinner, stood up and placed his plate in the sink as Sarah continued to tell everyone about the latest gossip in the dance group. Oliver honestly didn’t care so he excused himself and went up to his room on the second floor. He turned on his laptop and took up his pile of homework from his backpack. He was supposed to start his essay on the first world war but as always, the internet was a distraction. He went on facebook and saw that he had got a friend request, from Connor Walsh. He smiled and clicked went on Connors page. Connor had a profile picture of himself at the gym dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black adidas-shorts, and a picture of his old team in bright yellow shirts as his header. There were a few posts on his page where friends had wished him good luck in Philly, a shared video of a funny catvideo and a lot of birthday wishes for his 17th birthday that had occurred just the week before. He accepted the request and sent away a “Hi” in the chat. It took a few minutes for Connor to answer with the same “hi”. “Happy late birthday!” Oliver typed. A few minutes later Connor answers. “Haha thank you, I see you’ve stalked my page”. Oliver smiled.  
 “Well you stalked mine first so”.  
 “Fair enough” Connor replied. Oliver hesitates a bit and then he wrote back.   
“So what did you think of our team, are we good enough for you?”. Oliver made a spin in his desk chair and then opened a word document to start the essay. Even though he was trying to concentrate he was constantly checking his Facebook to see if Connor had answered. Oliver only managed to write his name and the title during the 20 minutes it took Connor to answer. “Yeah absolutely!“. Oliver answered quickly and they continue to chat for another hour before Connor had to go to bed. Then Oliver also decides to go to bed and he had totally forgot about his essay.

Connor closes his laptop. Oliver seemed to certainly be the nicest one in the team and he had enjoyed talking to him, but he really had to go to bed. He was exhausted even though the clock was only ten. They had arrived to the new apartment the same morning and had spent the whole day trying to pack up and arrange the furniture. So far his room contained of a madras, a lamp and 4 moving boxes he had not had time or energy to pack up. The wallpaper in the small room was light blue and the only window in the room had a view of the busy street. He did not know how to feel about all this. It was all very new. His parents had decided to split up just a month ago, after years and years of constant disagreement. His mom had decided to move back to where she grew up, which were in Philadelphia. This put Connor in a difficult position. Should he stay with his dad that he, just as his mom, couldn’t agree with or should he go with his mom, who was the person he cared most about, to a whole new city and leave his school, friends and soccer team behind. His parents gave him 2 weeks to think about it and during these weeks he had changed his mind almost every day but then there was one night that he came to a certain decision. During the afternoon of that same day he had been at his best friend Tonys house playing video games when he accidentally saw a text in Tonys phone. It was from “E” and said “Happy one year anniversary ;)” and this would not be so weird but Connor was pretty sure Tony was single, so he asked him about it. When he asked, Tony got suspiciously nervous and as the conversation went by Connor found that “E was short for “Emma”. But the reason why he had not told him was because it was the same Emma as Connor had been dating for 2 years and broke up with just 5 months ago. When Tony started to tell him that the reason why he had not told him was because he didn’t want to hurt him, he couldn’t take it anymore and stormed out. His dad was on the phone when he got home so he didn’t notice him getting home and as he walked past the kitchen where is dad sat he overheard him call his mom some awful things and he suddenly realized that he could not live with a person that detested his own mom. So he decided to move, from their big house in Tampa, Florida to an apartment with 3 rooms in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and he did not know how to feel about it. He had liked the soccer team even though they were not the same as his old one. Soccer was certainly his biggest passion. He had played as long as he could remember and he was determent to be one of the best. His dream was to play for his favorite club Arsenal but he would be totally cool with any English premier league team. He wanted to go Europe at least. There were no clubs in the US that he was interested in and he didn’t want to play college soccer. He wanted to be a professional and play champions league. He never admitted this to anyone because he thought that if people knew and he failed he would be “he who failed” so he kept his dreams to himself. And right now it felt as though he would fail. He practiced, sent emails and videos to every talent scout and all possible clubs in Europe but nothing seemed to ever happen and now he was in his senior year and it was certainly time to start do something about the future. So he was panicking a little about that. Because he didn’t know what he wanted to do if he didn’t play soccer. When ever people asked what he wanted to do he answered that he wanted to study law but he honestly thought he didn’t have the grades for it. It was not that he wasn’t smart, he just didn’t work hard enough. With all the soccer and lack of motivation he just didn’t have the energy to work hard in school.


	3. School's not really my thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish this earlier but it didn't feel finished and then life happened so yeah, sorry.  
> This is some school action and a kind of build up for the next chapter that I want to publish as soon as possible, maybe already later tonight. I go back to school tomorrow so in the future there will be one chapter every week, at least.  
> If you want updates on when I update or just find updates from my life in general you can follow me on tumblr: http://falaheeyhoo.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all response I'm so happy.  
> (Also I need to point out that this is the first time I publish something as big as this. Also, I'm swedish so sometimes I might be very wrong about how soccer or school works in the US. You can inform me if something is super terribly wrong, thank you).

Oliver walked into the school the next morning feeling as if he had left his mind in his bed. He walked up to his locker and yawned as he, by automatic opened his combination lock.  
Today was going to be a long day. The last lesson ended at 5.30 and he had no gap hours at all during the day. Oliver did not want to be a cliché, but Monday’s really sucked.  
There was only one way of dealing with them and it was by just getting through them. First lesson was chemistry, a subject that Oliver normally liked, but he was way too tired to be able to focus on any subject involving numbers to count, or words to read right now. He made his way through the hallway to get to class when he saw Connor by his locker, obviously struggling to open the lock.  
 ”How’s it going?” Oliver asked him was he walked up to him.  
 ”It’s going shit” Connor said and gave Oliver a tired look as he wrinkled his forehead. Connor was wearing a read sweatshirt and the bags under his eyes made him look just as tired as Oliver was feeling. But he still managed to look ridiculously handsome in a way that was fascinating Oliver.   
”I didn't have a combination lock in my old school so I have no clue how to open my locker, help me please?”.    
”Yeah I had a lot of problem with my lock too in the beginning, but you’ll get used to it” Oliver took over and Connor handed him a little paper note where his code was written. Normally he would probably open the lock in just a few second but now he felt Connor watching every move he made to be able to imitate later. So he obviously failed his first attempt to open the locker.  
 ”So okay, it was more tricky than I thought. Uhm, one turn to the right, two to the left and then to the right, and voila” The locker opened up.   
”Thank you, I’m impressed” Connor smiled and placed his bag in the locker. Oliver asked him what subjects he had today and they compared their schedules. Apparently the only lesson they had together was the last lesson of the day, english. Oliver did not really want to admit it but a small feeling of disappointment came over him. He wished Connor a good day and Connor gave him a weak smile and wished him the same. Then he made his way to the science classroom and took a seat in the front, as he normally did so he could see the board properly. His chemistry teacher entered the classroom a few second after Oliver. The teacher was a very tiny woman in her late 40s, called Mrs. Levinson. She was always in a thrilling mood that matched perfectly with the colorful dresses that she always wore. Oliver adored her. She put the fun in chemistry.   
”Okay, so who’s ready to balance some equations?” Mrs. Levinson started a lecture about chemical equations that was supposed to take just a few minutes, but lasted the whole lesson. This kept Oliver busy from thinking about anything else.

Connor, on the other hand, was busy thinking about everything that did not have to do with french, which was his first subject for the morning. He had never been particularly good with language so even though the school year had just started, he already felt as if he was behind. He rested his head in the palm of his hand and fought the urge to go back to sleep.  
He didn't fall asleep until 3 last night, even though he was exhausted. His thoughts had been impossible to shut down, there was a lot of things going through his mind. He had not heard a word from his dad since they left Florida and even though he didn’t want it to affect him, it obviously did. His mom tried to keep a light mood but Connor had noticed that the move had made her stressed as well. The walls where thin in the new apartment and during the late nights he sometimes heard his mom softly cry. He put headphones in his ears because this was a noise that he could not bear to hear. In spite of this, he mostly though about school. In Florida he used to have a lot of friends and he was not used to go to school without having anyone to talk to all the time. He thought that he would have lessons with Oliver and Asher at least but he only had the last lesson with Oliver and Asher didn't seem to be in school at all today.  
Except for Oliver and his teachers he had only talked to a girl named Michaela, that had offered the seat next to her in french class. She was really nice and tried to help Connor as much as she could with the french during the lesson. Connor and Michaela sat together during all lessons until lunch. After lunch he was back being alone and he didn't really feel like talking to anyone. After an extremely complicated and annoying trigonometry class Connor found himself really looking forward to the final lesson, which was english. He entered the classroom and found Oliver sitting in the front alone doodling something in his notebook. Normally Connor would never sit in the front but he wanted to sit next to someone he knew now.  
”Last lesson finally” Connor said as he sat down next to Oliver. He looked up from his notebook and smiled.   
”Yeah, how’s your first day been?”  
 ”I’ve survived” Connor answered and told Oliver about Michaela and his trigonometry class and how it was so hard he felt like setting himself on fire.   
”School’s not really my thing” Connor ended his monologue with ”I feel like soccer is the only thing that I might actually have a shot with”   
”I feel the same, but the other way around actually. School is going okay but I’ll probably never be a professional soccer player” Oliver said as he looked down in his notebook again without smiling. Connor went quiet. He felt as if this was something that Oliver felt insecure about. He had thought that Oliver was an alright soccer player. Not great, but totally alright. He didn't say much to Oliver until after the lesson. Their practice started just half an hour after school ended so they had to hurry to the soccer field that was just a few blocks away from the school. As they walked Oliver suddenly asked what Connor was doing on Saturday night.  
”We are having a party in the club house, It will be our team and the girls team who’s the same age. It’s usually a lot of fun”. Connor was not really in the mood for a party this early in the new town but he really didn't have anything better to do, so he said okay. Oliver seemed to get in a better mood immediately and told Connor all about the girls team and earlier parties in the club house.  
 ”The coaches have probably realized a long time ago that there’s alcohol on these parties but they never do any deeper investigations in it. It’s great”  
”Yeah, we had similar parties in my old club” Connor answered and told him a little about his old club as they kept walking.   
”Why did you move here?” Oliver asked after a while.   
”Because my mom wanted to move back to her hometown”   
”I know, but why didn’t you stay with your dad?” Oliver continued. ”You don’t have to answer if you don't want to” he added in a rush. At first Connor didn't answer, but there was something about Oliver that made him feel like he could tell him things. He felt trustworthy.  
 ”I don’t get along with my dad, like at all. He is a bit ignorant and if things aren't done his way he thinks that they shouldn't be done at all. So that’s partly why” Connor answered after a while. ”And I also found out that my ex- girlfriend had been cheating on me with my best friend for half a year and, yeah, that was my tipping point” Connor laughed a little. It sounded almost a bit funny when he said it out loud.   
”Oh, okay you are in need of some fun, I can hear that” Oliver said. ”Promise you’ll be there on Saturday”.  
 ”Promise” Connor answered as they opened the door to the changing room to get changed for the practice.


	4. There are just so many planets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, new chapter finally.  
> This will be very cheesy but if you like that I think you will enjoy it.  
> Small warning for those who want that. The chapter is set at a party so there is alcohol involved.
> 
> First bigger thing I publish, as you already know. And I'm european so if something is extremely inaccurate, you can let me know.  
> Also I obviously don't own any characters etc.

"Spin the bottle, come on everyone let's do spin the bottle!" Asher screams as he walks around the house trying to get everyone's attention. They where having a party at the club house together with the girls's team. The clock is not even nine but Asher is already totally wasted. Connor had had just half a beer. He did not feel like risking to make a fool of himself at the first party with the team, especially not in front of girls. Almost everyone had started to gather in a circle in the living room, though some thought Asher's idea was lame and refused to join. Conner sat down between Bonnie, one of the women's team forwards, and Michaela, the women's team captain. Connor thought that they where both cute but none of them was his type.   
"I am so not drunk enough for this" He suddenly heard Oliver say as he sat down next to Bonnie.  
"Yeah me neither, but it might get the party started a bit" Bonnie answered.  
"I bet Asher is only doing this to get to kiss you, he has probably set this whole thing up" Bonnie laughs at Oliver's comment but don't get a chance to answer because Asher have started screaming again.  
"Okay so you all know the rules, I start and first. I choose a hug, small kiss or make out and then the person the bottle points at, I have to perform the act on, and to get this all fair and square, because obviously everyone is not straight, we do no gender rules, got it? Okay! I choose kiss" Asher spins the bottle and it stops at their own team captain, Frank. Some laughs.  
"Oh come here pretty boy" Frank says as he walks up to Asher and they smash their lips together. And the game goes on. After a few rounds the bottle stops at Connor. A small, blond girl who said hug walks up to him and gives him a short hug then walks back to her spot all red in her face and without saying a word. Now it's Connors turn to choose and spin the bottle. He thinks through his alternatives. He don't want to seem all too shy but he don't feel drunk enough to start some kind of make out session with some random girl. He ends up choosing kiss and then he spins the bottle.  
At first the bottle seem to have stopped at Bonnie but then it does a surprise spin and stops at Oliver. He sees Oliver raising his eyebrows. For some reason Connor feels relieved it stopped at someone he knew. Hopefully they would just be able to laugh about it later. Bonnie and Oliver switched places and now Oliver's face was just 10 centimetres away.   
"Okay let's just get it over and done with" Oliver said as he laughed and then he grabbed Connors neck and let their lips meet. Instinctively he closed his eyes and kissed Oliver back. He tasted like mint and beer, and to his surprise, he did not mind at all. Oliver tasted great. He could hear people whistle around them but it felt like they where miles away and it was only him and Oliver in the room. Connor was confused. He did not know kissing someone could feel like this. All of sudden he could feel A bit of Oliver tongue on his lips and he opened his mouth and returned the favour as he let his tongue slip into Oliver's mouth. The cheers around them increased as they let go of each other. Connor smiled at them but he felt extremely confused, and dizzy.   
"Now that definitely wasn't a small kiss but oh well, okay Oliver's turn!" Asher said the game went on. But Connor didn't feel like playing anymore. He could not stop thinking of the kiss and how dizzy It all made him feel. He laughed and cheered when the others did, especially when Asher finally got to kiss Bonnie, but he just really waited on the game to end. After a while people got tired and Connor followed some people out in the kitchen and all of sudden he had a beer in his hand. What different would it really make if he got drunk? Most people here where already drunk and one girl had already passed out. No one would care and if it could stop him from thinking about the kiss, it would just be good. So he drank the beer. And then another one. When some guys started doing shots in the kitchen he joined in. He then spent an hour talking to a girl about space even though he didn't know much about it. He heard himself say "there are just so many planets out there that we will never visit". Eventually the girl got bored and walked out of the kitchen and Connor tried to follow but his legs could not support him. He leaned against the wall and made his way into the living room. There where people everywhere, some where dancing and some had started to set up a table to play beer pong. He saw Oliver standing in a corner talking to some guys from the team and all of sudden he started to feel sick. He just had to get out. He turned around and ran towards the door. He managed to run around 3 meters from the house before he collapsed on the lawn and started to puke. When he was finished, a tiredness so overwhelming he couldn't resist it, came over him. He passed out and the last thing he saw was Oilvers smiling face. 

Oliver was having a great time. It was along time ago since he felt this relaxed at a party. At most parties he felt a bit uncomfortable. Maybe it was all the people and the pressure to be social and outgoing. But tonight was no problem. He had been drinking a few beers and stood right now and watched the others starting to set up to play beer pong. He suddenly remembered that Connor had talked earlier about how he wanted to play beer pong. Connor. The kiss. He tried not to think about it because it didn't mean anything and Connor was straight, but it was an amazing kiss.  
"I'll never forget that kiss" Asher said as he could read Oliver's mind.  
"What?" He answered confused.  
"I mean, I've wanted to kiss Bonnie for so long and I know it wasn't an actual kiss because it was a part of the game, you know, but it felt real and I want it to be real"  
"Have you seen Connor?" Oliver asked without really listening to Asher.  
"No, why?"   
"I need to tell him they are starting to play beer pong" he said as he walked away from Asher. It could have been the alcohol but all of sudden it felt relevant for him to ask every single person if they had seen Connor. One girl had seen him in the kitchen but he wasn't there. Oliver looked everywhere and was close to give up and assume he had gone home when he looked out of the window and saw a body lying on the lawn. He went outside to have a look and yes, it was Connor. He was passed out and next to him was his vomit. Luckily he had not gotten vomit on himself though.  
"Connor wake up!" Oliver shouted as he shock his shoulders. Connor made a soft grymt and started to move. He slowly opened his eyes with an extremely confused look on his face.  
"Let's take you inside" Oliver said as he forced Connor up on his feet and half led and half carried him inside and into the bathroom. He collapse next to the toilet and the next second he is vomiting.  
"Oliver, you are a great kisser you know that right?" Connor suddenly says when he his finished with emptying his body of alcohol. "Your lips tastes like mint"  
"And you are very drunk Connor"   
"Oh no no no, well yes I am but I wasn't when we kissed" Connor answered and all of sudden he looks terrified, as he just realised the meaning of what he said. Oliver feels how he is starting to blush.  
"I'll go get you a glass of water" he says. The moment he walked out a wide smile spread on his face

Connor sat up straight and tried to catch his breath. He didn't feel as sick anymore and his thoughts finally started to clear up. He had told Oliver he was a great kisser. The conclusion had hit him like a tide wave. Oh wow Oliver must have taking him for such a weirdo. You don't tell your friend you like kissing him. This was not how it was supposed to end up, he was not supposed to make a fool of himself. Damn it.   
"Here you go" Oliver had returned with a cold glass of water.   
"Thanks" Connor said and took a huge sip. "Oliver, listen m so sorry for what I said I didn't mean to freak you out".  
"It's okay, I'm actually kind of legendary for my kissing skills" Oliver said and sat down in front of Connor.  
"No, seriously, it was creepy, I mean I'm not even gay and not you.."  
"No seriously Connor, it's okay I feel flattered" Oliver said and smiled. They didn't say anything for a while. They just sit in silence as Connor drinks his glass of water.   
"I've missed the whole party" Connor suddenly say as he realise that is what have happened.  
"Yeah, you missed the beer pong, what where you even up to?" Oliver says.  
"I was in the kitchen, getting drunk and then I ended up on the lawn" He says and laughs. Oliver laughs too.  
"There will be more parties don't worry" Oliver says comforting. "Do you wanna go somewhere more comfortable and lay down?"  
"Yeah" Connor said as he felt he was starting to get extremely tired again. Oliver led him to a changing room with a stretcher on which he could lie down. The moment he did he started to fall asleep.   
"Connor?" He resistantly opened his eyes and looked at Oliver. To his surprise Oliver had a serious look on his face.  
"Okay so I really don't want you to hear it from someone else and it's just stupid that I haven't told you earlier, but I am gay, just so you know" Oliver rambles. This makes Connor almost relieved and he don't really know why.  
"Its okay" he answers and closes his eyes again. "Good night".  
"Good night Connor" Oliver answered and he hears him closing the door as he leaves.


End file.
